


Главное оружие офицера

by fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: Армейскиемаразмыбудни и ужасы бюрократии.
Kudos: 3





	Главное оружие офицера

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [meg_aka_moula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula)

Бабах!!!

Тяжёлый кулак с размаху врезался в перегородку, разделяющую офисные помещения в административном корпусе. Пластик жалобно хрупнул и украсился частой сеткой трещин. Этот беспомощный звук несколько охладил бешенство смуглого офицера в мундире космопехоты, который задумчиво посмотрел на дело своих рук и принял решение ретироваться, пока кто-нибудь не застал его за недостойным поведением. Но реализовать план не успел.

— Лейтенант Андерсон?

Первый лейтенант Дэвид Эдвард Андерсон, командир десантной группы фрегата «Аустерлиц», сцепив зубы, развернулся на прозвучавший из-за спины оклик и тут же вытянулся по струнке.

— Так точно, сэр! Капитан… майор Шварц?!

— Вольно. Ну у вас и вид, Андерсон. Неприятности?

Кому угодно другому Андерсон ответил бы, что всё в порядке и даже лучше. Но соврать майору Артуру Шварцу, своему первому командиру, превратившему балбеса-призывника в одного из самых перспективных офицеров ВКС Альянса, он не мог, и попытался ответить максимально сдержанно, дабы это не было похоже на жалобы.

— Бухгалтерские отчёты, сэр. Не могу сдать все положенные ведомости.

— Ага.

Больше ничего майор не сказал, и Андерсон вздохнул с облегчением. Оказалось, он просто подзабыл дивный опыт общения со своим бывшим командиром.

— Андерсон, у вас есть ещё на сегодня задачи или вы свободны?

— Свободен, сэр.

— Отлично. Вы уже были в местном армейском баре?

— Э… один раз, сэр.

— Бармена, конечно, не помните.

— Верно, сэр. Но почему вы так уверены?

— Андерсон, вы что, с нашей последней встречи разучились думать и делать выводы? Вы только что вернулись с Джессики — разумеется, я слежу за переброской подразделений ВКС Альянса, — в баре вы были только один раз, значит, вы там вусмерть напивались, как делает любое нормальное подразделение после перевода на мирную базу из огненной задницы, а как напиваетесь лично вы — я в курсе, значит, вы точно не помните бармена, но на всякий случай я уточнил. Ничего, я вас сейчас познакомлю. А вы включайте голову, она вам пригодится. И не отключайте никогда, голова — главное оружие офицера.

— Есть, сэр! — ответил Андерсон и задумчиво заткнулся. Реплика про голову, которая пригодится, из уст его бывшего командира звучала несколько пугающе. Даже с учётом того, что его воспитанник успел пройти войну Первого Контакта, побывать в паре горячих точек и видел некоторое дерьмо.

Время было к вечеру, и бар «Ультрамариновая птица» уже не пустовал, но и толп посетителей ещё не наблюдалось. Бармен сидел на высоком стуле за стойкой и смотрел выпуск новостей, выведенный на большой экран на стене. Передавали какой-то биотический спорт, Андерсон им никогда не увлекался и вникать не стал, больше интересуясь самим барменом. Мужик как мужик, седоватый, меланхоличный, наверняка ветеран, возможно, инвалид — именно такие обычно и оседали в барах при военных базах, уже не пригодные к службе, но не пожелавшие покинуть армейский мирок.

При появлении посетителей бармен неспешно оторвался от экрана.

— Здравия, майор Шварц. Здравия, лейтенант Андерсон.

— Привет, Том. Налей мне чего-нибудь с лимоном и без спирта.

— Как скажете, майор. А вам, лейтенант?

— Виски, — буркнул Андерсон, чувствующий неловкость за то, что Том его знает, и догадываясь, что не с лучшей стороны.

Шварц словно и не заметил сложных чувств лейтенанта.

— Андерсон, это Том Линн, ветеран первопроходческих миссий в Скиллианском пределе. И ещё, как и большинство барменов при базах, он — посредник.

— Посредник? Не уверен, что понимаю, сэр…

— Рассказывайте, что у вас за драма с бухгалтерией.

— Эээ, сэр, не стоит, я решу эту проблему…

— Разумеется, вы решите, Андерсон, но через кучу испорченных нервов и стен. А я рассчитываю, что ваша проблема кое-кому поможет. Так что выкладывайте и не выпендривайтесь, я и так знаю, что яйца у вас на месте и всё такое.

Окончательно замороченный лейтенант залпом хватанул подсунутый ему под руку виски и принялся излагать.

История, как и большинство историй про проблемы с документами, была невообразимо дурацкой. Как уже озвучил майор Шварц, «Аустерлиц» последние полгода базировался на Джессике. Причём перебрасывали его туда аврально, когда колонистов, и так чуть было не съеденных местной живностью, решили доесть батарианцы — и почти сделали это, но переселенцы оказались упрямы и зубами вцепились в наспех возведённые укрепы, затянув бои до прибытия подкрепления от Альянса. Батарианцы решили взять с колонистов пример — и рассыпались по местным джунглям, устроив космопехам натуральные вьетнамские флэшбеки. В общем, ни скучать, ни мёрзнуть Андерсону за последние полгода не пришлось — всё время находилось, кому поддать жару. Отчасти в этом и заключалась его нынешняя проблема. Потому что спешно перекидываемый в свежевоспылавшую точку «Аустерлиц» грузили наспех, и в доставленном на борт снаряжении для десантной группы лейтенант проверил толком лишь наличие брони, оружия и модификаций снаряги под джессийские тропики, после чего расписался в ведомости, не заморачиваясь нюансами. Да и потом как-то руки не доходили сверять документы. И только по прибытии на домашнюю базу выяснилось, что по бухгалтерии космопехи отправились на Джессику с полным комплектом снаряжения по форме C2, которая включала обмундирование и модификации под планеты с арктическими климатическими зонами. Нет, может, на полюсах Джессики и были арктические льды — но Андерсон их в глаза не видел. И снаряги под них — тоже. Вот только бухгалтерия была уверена, что видел, и мало того, верно, лично в одну харю сожрал, раз теперь не может предъявить.

Эту историю Андерсон и изложил Шварцу, завершив развесистым пожеланием бухгалтерии повстречать стаю джессианских панцирных москитов. А заодно и интенданту, подгадившему ему такой квест. После чего выдохнул и махнул рукой бармену, подразумевая повторную порцию виски. Однако бармен внезапно отозвался вопросом:

— Скажите, лейтенант, а всё остальное обмундирование по С2 у вас в наличии?

Обычно бармены не имеют привычки показывать, что внимательно слушают разговоры клиентов у стойки, так что Андерсон посмотрел на Тома с некоторым недоумением, но ответил:

— Да, включая плавки и пляжные шорты.

— Тогда, думаю, есть способ помочь вашей проблеме. Более того, он здесь. Видите за столиком у колонны высокого парня с майорскими лычками? Его зовут Юджин Вортекс, и вам стоит с ним поговорить.

Андерсон оглянулся на Шварца, который с лирической задумчивостью потягивал свой лимонный тоник, тот выразительно поднял бровь, и лейтенант спешно оторвал зад от стула, на полпути к указанному столику спохватившись, что так и не дождался виски. Рефлексы, чтоб их.

— Майор Вортекс? Лейтенант Дэвид Андерсон. Бармен порекомендовал мне пообщаться с вами… — Андерсон запнулся, соображая, как бы сформулировать тему разговора не слишком странно, но мысленно плюнул и перешёл сразу к делу: — по поводу отчётных ведомостей на снаряжение по форме С2.

На бледном лице майора вежливый интерес вдруг сменился огнём надежды в глазах. Он быстрым движением сцапал Андерсона за рукав, уронив на соседний с собой стул.

— Лейтенант, возможно, вы — моё спасение! У вас некомплект снаряжения? Не хватает арктического обвеса?

— Да, но как вы…

— Отлично! Спишите с меня эти ящики, как будто я их вам привёз, пока я не угодил с ними в комендатуру! Эти раззявы с «Бородино» забыли их, когда мы скидывали им барахло на Янтарь, а мне теперь пытаются вменить, что я барыжу формой со склада! Я их вам хоть сию минуту готов отдать! — Вортекс порывисто вскочил.

Андерсон, не сопротивляясь, дал себя утянуть к выходу из бара, в дверях оглянувшись на майора Шварца, который неспешно отсалютовал бокалом. «Скажу Тому, чтобы пока мы торчим на этой базе, записывал на мой счёт весь его дурацкий тоник», — дал себе зарок лейтенант.

— Весьма сожалею, коммандер Андерсон, но без медицинского допуска уровня «альфа-2» мы не сможем разрешить вашему подразделению участие в наземной части учений.

Сожаления на турианской морде, вернее, роже, не присутствовало даже намёком. Выбоины на пластинах подозрительно напоминали шрапнельные, и Андерсон не удивился бы, узнав, что страж медсправок был участником войны Первого контакта и к людям с тех пор тёплых чувств не питает. Мягко говоря.

Идея участия ВКС Альянса в турианских учениях казалась великолепной, пока Андерсону не поручили её реализацию. Количество политических манёвров вокруг мероприятия зашкаливало, что выливалось в немыслимое количество согласований каждого чиха с обеих сторон. Но хуже всего оказалось другое: турианцы тоже страдали бюрократией.

Андерсон уже прошёл через оформление технической документации по турианскому стандарту на корабли ВКС, через согласование сопоставлений линеек званий и должностей, через утверждение списков личного вооружения и снаряжения космопехов, и уже думал было, что адский квест закончен, как какому-то хмырю пришла в голову гениальная идея затребовать у людей медицинский допуск. По турианским нормативам, разумеется.

Коммандер представил в своём медфайле строчку «целостность пластинчатых покровов тела — 0%», чётко развернулся кругом и вышел из кабинета не прощаясь. Это было самым вежливым, что он был способен сделать в текущий момент. К счастью, по пути от кабинета турианской задницы до кофейного автомата на «Сталинграде» никто не посмел остановить коммандера по какому-нибудь делу.

Первую порцию американо Андерсон выпил, как виски, залпом. На второй удалось несколько успокоиться, на третьей вернулась способность соображать — и он сообразил, что если продолжит пить кофе в том же стиле, то не то что турианскую медкомиссию не пройдёт, но и собственного дока из корабельного медотсека, который и так уже начал на него нехорошо поглядывать. Возможно, потому что стоял в очереди к той же кофемашине. Тем не менее, Андерсон налил себе четвертую порцию и, глядя на хмурого дока, вдруг сообразил, кто ему нужен. Благо межпланетка на орбите работала хорошо, а платил за неё Альянс.

— Доктор Карин Чаквас? Это Дэвид Андерсон, возможно, вы меня помните, вы меня латали после…

— Здравствуйте, коммандер, разумеется, я вас помню. Я вас всех отлично помню.

— Мм… доктор, мне снова нужна ваша помощь. Не совсем медицинского характера.

— Надеюсь, не чинить разбитое сердце прямо по военной межпланетной связи? Телемедицина — отличная штука, но применяется обычно всё же более узкоспециализированно.

— О, нет. Нет. Скажите, у вас найдётся коллега-турианец с хорошим чувством юмора?

Когда доктор Чаквас, посмеиваясь, пообещала приложить все усилия, чтобы уговорить некоего Галенуса, и отключила связь, коммандер Андерсон почти уверился, что медицинские профайлы бойцов будут в полном порядке. С нужной степенью блеска панцирей и процентом гибкости мандибул, или что там положено по турианским меркам. Печалило его только одно — в качестве ответной услуги Чаквас попросила о переводе под его командование, а это значило, что ему придётся писать обоснование и все соответствующие рапорты. И кто вообще придумал бюрократов, будь они неладны?

— Постой, я тебя правильно понял? Твои парни с «Цусимы» потратили боекомплект на батарианских рейдеров, последнего взяли на абордаж, вынесли с него всё, что стреляло, на обратном пути нарвались на «Кровавую стаю», расстреляли всё, что вязли у батарианцев, перегрузили гравиторпеды с того, что не взорвалось из остатков конвоя «Кровавой стаи», сели на Алту, выменяли у переселенцев патроны на панацелин, вынесли пиратскую базу, взяли на ней нуль-элемент, на Омеге купили на него гранатомёты, «Каин» и ещё всякого по мелочи, по пути домой снова постреляли по рейдерам. И теперь ты не можешь сдать отчётность по операции, потому что техническая проверка показала настрела у орудий больше, чем им было отгружено боекомплекта, а трофейное барахло вообще не проходит ни по каким ведомостям?

— Всё так, Дэвид. Команда положила кроганский болт на оформление грузов, интендант пролежал почти весь рейд в медотсеке с тяжёлой контузией — его ещё в первом бою зацепило, а мне теперь это всё разгребать.

— Слушай, Рик, я тебе чертовски сочувствую, конечно, но ещё в начале истории понял, что ты затеял эту встречу не потому, что соскучился по сокурснику. Чего ты от меня хочешь?

Рик помялся, болтая лёд в бокале. Андерсона медленно, но верно накрывало предчувствием габаритной жопы. «Откажусь, пошло оно всё, своих проблем хватает», — сформулировал в голове он, и тут же понял, что Рику не откажет. Боевое братство, оно такое.

— Честно говоря, Дэвид… Просто помоги мне вылезти из этой задницы! Ходят слухи, что для тебя нет нерешаемых проблем, Марк мне полгода назад рассказывал, что ты помог ему разрулить какую-то адову жесть с документами. У тебя связи, говорят, тебе подписали назначение на какой-то супер-пупер-секретный фрегат, ты дела чуть ли не с Советом вёл! А мне после той истории с контрабандными пушками никак нельзя подставляться, с меня хоть формально обвинение и сняли, всё равно держат на карандаше. Я понятия не имею, что со всем этим делать, а ты крутой и умный. Спасай, короче. Как на Эвере, помнишь? Я облажался, а ты разрулил. Правда, получил пулю в ногу в процессе… но если что, я готов опять тебя нести!

— Стоп, стоп, Рик, это тебя уже несёт. — Что-что, а «как на Эвере» Андерсону повторять совсем не хотелось. — Давай ты расскажешь свою историю ещё раз и подробнее, чтобы я хоть понял, где какие хвосты ловить. Тем более, что минимум половина того, что я услышал — напрочь упоротая эскапада, и если ты не преувеличиваешь, то хотел бы я взглянуть на того, кто принимал решения ввязываться во всё, во что твои ребята ввязались.

— То есть, ты мне поможешь? Аллилуйя! Дэвид, прости в ответ о чём угодно, не откажу! А что до зачинщика авантюры — ты наверняка о ней слышал, это Шепард, одно время её часто упоминали в новостях. Она на «Цусиме» первый помощник и командир десантной группы.

— Говоришь, что если я помогу тебе решить эту проблему с документами, могу просить, чего захочу? — медленно повторил Андерсон. В голове стремительно созревал план. В списке его личных геморроев подбор команды и прочие пляски вокруг «Нормандии» стояли на первом месте, и нестандартно мыслящий первый помощник — это как раз то, чего ему не хватало!

— Да, — осторожно подтвердил Рик.

— Ладно, поговорим об этом позже. Давай для начала выясним конфигурацию твоей задницы…


End file.
